Journey
by LifeUnending72
Summary: Look ahead, enjoy the scenery, and have a nice journey.
1. Let the Journey Begin

**Journey**

I do not know where I come from or who I am. I wake every day, wondering what had happened before all of this. I roam the deserts and the cities in hope of finding the answers to my past. Onlookers watch as I pass, recognizing me as the wanderer who had been seen not too long ago. I am but a mystery to all and myself. No one, not even I, know the purpose of constant travelling.

Some suspect me to be a witch, others a ghost. I have been chased by men, evil foul creatures who wish to lock me away and do dark things that are never to be said. They think me to be a threat, that's fine, let them think just that. I will creep up on them in the darkness and strike before retreating into the moonlit night.

Those who do not fear me, or view me as a threat, offer me help on my travels. I visit those who have a good heart often, though I never stay in the same place for more than three days, it is all I ever need. This is to ensure that I do not get caught and to keep others safe in case they are captured due to the foul beasts being suspicious of them.

I do not know where my path leads, nor do I care to find out. I do not think much about where I start out in life that just makes us think we are disadvantage to others who have had a better start to life than us. I also do not care how my life will end; we will become frightened and try to avoid all the possibilities of our lives ending horribly. I look forward to the journey that lies out in front of us every day.

Or journey is what makes us who we are. It's what keeps us going. All we can hope to do in life is look ahead, take our time and make our own journey enjoyable. Sure there may be rough times, but we have friends around us to help whenever we need it.

I do not know this yet, but my journey is just about to begin with one fateful letter.


	2. The Letter

**The Letter**

This world can be a lonely place sometimes. I feel that I am eluding something greater in this world, something that I am meant to stay with and be happy for the rest of my life. I know that will never come to be though. I can never be with anyone for long periods of time for they may be in danger because of who I am.

Damascus seems to have such a rich and thriving environment. I seem to not recall there ever being a place where it is surrounded by poverty, which is more than I can say for an arid and dangerous place such as this where the poor seem to be everywhere. I do tend to think now that there are some people here that are in need of a helping hand, though such a hand will never come.

I wander the streets trying to reach my destination. There is a family here that had saved me once from near death; I tend to do whatever I can to help out. Though they never ask for any help from me, they do seem to enjoy my company as I enjoy theirs.

As I make my way to my destination, I feel that introductions need to be in order. My name is Zahria, a name I have adopted for myself. I do not know where I came from or who I was before all of this. I am of medium height, as some would say, long raven black hair and olive skin. My outfit consists of a crimson singlet and some pants with a sash tied around my waist and the tail off to the side. I do not like to take too much stock into how I present myself; I am a ghost after all right?

The family I am about to visit right now is the very family who had found me after I had lost my memory. I had apparently passed out in the desert and they brought me back home. The father of the house is a trader and found me as he was travelling back home. This had happened about 15 years ago, I was ten years old when they found me.

After I came too, they had tried to find out where I had come from and if they can find my parents. This was a futile effort and resulted in empty answers. After a month, they has stopped trying and tried to claim me as their own daughter. I politely refused and took off on my own despite their pleadings. I was not one to stay put in the same place for a long time, thus, came my routine of not being in the same place for more than three days.

I made it to my destination. I nice lovely two story house located the middle district. The family consisted of the husband Shihab, his wife Munira and their only son Jafar. Shihab and Munira were in their mid-forties and Jafar was about the same age as me. They were a lovely family and they always welcomed me with open arms.

I usually visit when the sun sets and there is not a soul in sight, I feel that it is to reduce the risk of someone spotting me and running to the guards. I gave a light knock on the door and waited for a few seconds for someone to answer. The door opened a crack and I saw a women poke her head out. She gave a warm smile and opened the door fully to embrace me in a warm hug.

"Zahria, your back," she said warmly as I retuned the hug. "How have you been?" she asked as she held me out at arm's length to get a good look at me.

"I am well Munira," I replied and gave her a warm smile.

Munira was a lovely women, she had on a casual dress with a veil to cover her face. She was no taller than me. She had deep brown eyes and long brown hair. She had this aura around her that gave off a sense of comfort around her.

"Is that who I think it is," I heard a booming voice come from inside the house, which could only mean that it came from Shihab. Munira was quick to shush him.

"Do you want to alert the guards," she warned as she led me inside and away from the cold street. The house was not much, but it was a nice cosy home.

There were cupboards stationed among the walls to hold their food and cutlery. A small deep brown tabled was positioned in the middle of the room with matching chairs. There was a window on one side of the house to the right of the door with beautiful blue curtains draped down the sides. There were stairs leading up to where the bedrooms were located. I enjoyed coming here; it was my favourite place to be.

Shihab was sitting at the table about to enjoy his meal that Munira had prepared. As soon as he saw me he bounced out of his chair and reached for me with open arms as he took me into one of his famous bear hugs that can crush the life out of you. Shihab was a large burly man. He was not like every other family man, he loved his family very much and he treated them well. He does not spoil his family or himself like everyone else. He lives a very decent life and has made all the right friends in all the right places.

"The guards will never come anywhere near this angel, she is too fast for them and is a pretty decent at hiding her tracks," he praised as he released me from his hug when he realised I was struggling to breath.

"You will join us for dinner won't you Zahria?" Munira asked hopefully.

"I really should not," I declined politely.

"It's nothing, you sit down and I will get an extra plate for you," Munira ushered me to the table as she served me up a meal.

"We have all missed you Zahria, even Jafar has missed you," Shihab explained as Munira placed down my plate of a nice portion of food and sat herself down to her own.

"Where is Jafar anyway?" I asked as we all started to tuck in to our meals. Munira spoke first after she swallowed her first bite.

"He should be home any minute now," I nodded as we kept on eating and talking about how everything was going between us. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and a young man entered shutting the door behind him.

"Ah my son, how was your day?" Shihab asked as he stood and gave his son a hug.

Jafar as I said was about the same age as me. He was an inch taller than me and had dark brown hair similar to his mothers and his eyes are like that of his father's which was a nice hazel green colour. He was not as big as his father but he had some muscle on him which probably came from working in the stables with his father's friend. He seemed to like being around animals, especially horses.

"It was a fine day father. The mare had her foal so I came home a bit late," Jafar looked over to where I was sitting and smiled over to me. "Zahria your back!" he exclaimed as I stood up to welcome his embrace.

We all sat down at the table were we talked while settling down into our meals. After a while Munira and Shihab went to sleep. It had been a long day and everyone was tired. Jafar stayed up to keep talking to me.

"You should really get some sleep too Jafar," I tried to convince him. He let out a yawn and I could not help but laugh at him.

"I never know when you will come back though and I want to spend as much time as I can with you," He replied after I stopped laughing.

"You will see me around you know; I am here for another two days," he looked at me with a sad expression.

"But you will never be able to stay with us," I looked into his saddened eyes.

"You know I can never stay in the same place for too long, the guards will then be able to track me down and capture me," he gave me a small smile and took my hands into his.

"I wish I could go with you. It must be exciting to travel a lot," We talked like that for a while until Jafar started to feel a little tired and decided to go to bed. I wished him a goodnight as he walked up the stairs and into the darkness.

I on the other hand headed outside and up onto the rooftops. I loved being up off the ground and out of the streets at night time, it was the only time where I felt safe and free. The stars shine brightly like it was still day. The moon glowed elegantly and smiled upon the land. I slept up on the rooftops that night, only awakening when I thought I had heard something in the night.

The hustle and bustle of the city was never my thing; I enjoyed walking alone with no one around. Maybe that was the reason I liked to travel a lot, for tranquillity of it. What the city had where the desert lacked was the excitement and fun. There would usually be a couple bickering or people gossiping and the occasional speeches that were held around the city. I call them speeches because they seemed empty and with no ambition, just some lowly peasant who had been sold off by a noble to speak of such ridiculous matters. Despite some tiny details about the city, I really enjoyed the excitement.

I walk through the streets, listening to all the happenings and other information about the city. Why do I do this you ask? I feel that I will find some information about my secret past, nothing to flashy, just some tiny detail I could use.

The day was hot and most people stayed inside where it was cooler and in out of the sun. I had some supplies in my bag which I kept with me at all times to fight the heat during the day and the cold during the night. I pulled out a cloth and threw it over myself to act as a shade for me. It was a blue cloth with intricate markings adorned on it.

I was in the market place at the time watching the world pass by when I heard a shout from the guards coming from one of the roofs around the market place.

"Assassin, stop him," everyone looked towards where there were five guards chasing a man dressed in white robes and a hood to cover his face. I watched as he jumped from the roof tops to escape the guards. Citizens pushed passed me, afraid that they would be the victim of something horrific. I had heard of the Assassin's before while on my travels, but had never ventured near where they were stationed. I felt that they would be most like the guards I see every day, cruel and ambitious bastards.

The Assassin, a young man who could have been no taller than me, touched down to the ground after a beam had broken under his weight. He quickly stood and raced forward as the guards came climbing down the buildings in pursuit. The man was moving so fast that he did not see me and bumped into me, causing us both to fall down.

The guards were almost upon us and I quickly recovered from the fall to stand up and take off as fast as I could. I do carry weapons with me like a dagger and my trusty sword at my side, though I never plan on using them. I am a decent fighter but I rather avoid a fight, saves me from getting into trouble, I do not need another reason for the guards to chase me.

I was about to make my escape when the Assassin, who was still on the ground, called out to me in desperation.

"Wait, I need you r help. I think I may have sprained my ankle from the fall," I looked over to the man clutching his ankle, his eyes pleading for help. The guards had surrounded us by this time and there was no way out but to fight.

"Do you think you could fight for a bit?" I asked the Assassin on the ground. Slowly but surely he reached to his feet and stood up, drawing out a short blade. All the guards laughed, celebrating their soon to be victory, for now anyway.

"Well, if it isn't the Ghost of the Desert. It seems we are going to have ourselves some fun today boys," the obvious leader of the group announced as all the other guards laughed in unison. I drew out my dagger, if I was correct, I would not have any need for my sword.

The guards rushed at us one at a time. If they rushed at us all at the same time, there would be an issue, but they were too cocky for that and I made quick work of the first one who rushed at me. He swung down his swords as a whistling speed, I managed to step out of the way and came in for his neck, severing it and watching him lie in his own pool of blood.

The Assassin beside me had already killed his first target and soon the other three were upon us. This is where it's going to get a little complicated. The first one desperately swung his sword around like a maniac; he was going to be the first to go. I tripped him up a bit while the Assassin got him in the chest and threw him off his sword and awaited the next one.

The other two hesitated for a moment before the second closed in, a bit more reluctant and more cautious. He passed me and went for the Assassin instead. They both lunged at each other until the Assassin came out as the victor. Four lay dead and the only ones standing were us and the head guard.

I could tell that this guy never expected to be alone in a fight and not have his 'lackeys' do all the work for him. Like the dog he is he ran with his tail between his legs. I smiled for a well-earned victory as I watched the coward run down through the market place, until suddenly I heard a whistling of a blade shoot by my mace and lodge between the guard's neck and vertebrate.

I looked behind me to see the Assassin smiling for he was the one who threw the throwing knife. He limped over to the dead body and collected his blade and searched the guards robe for something. Once he found what he was looking for he came back over to me.

"Thank you, if it was not for you, I would most likely be dead by now," he said as he bowed his head on appreciation.

"Why were the guards after you?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly when he gave his response.

"They must have realized that I had stolen a few things from them," he replied as he motioned towards the dead guards.

"Are you not here to claim the life of someone, you are an Assassin right?" he nodded to my question.

"That is true, but you see, I am here to deliver a letter to someone who is supposed to be in the city. I think I may be closer than I think though," he said slyly as he stared at me.

"This is a very big city, how do you know you are close?"

"You are the infamous Ghost of the Desert are you not?" I narrowed my eyes at this stranger. Why would he possibly need to deliver me a letter? "I see your confusion, I do not know why I need to deliver this letter myself, but the Master wishes for you to come to Masyaf," I still did not know about this, though when I suddenly heard more guards come our way I wasted no time leaving the area.

"You are missing something," the Assassin called out as he produced a letter and threw it towards me. "Remember, you are to head to Masyaf as soon as possible, the details are in that letter," and with that he took off up the walls and onto the roof tops never to be seen again. How does he manage you ask, I do not fell like into too much details when I am running from the guards.

As soon as I made it safely into a rooftop garden and out of site form the guards, I pulled out the letter that had been handed to me by the mysterious Assassin. The letter reads as follows:

_Dear 'Ghost of the Desert'_

_I have been informed that you are quite the master at disappearing and covering your own tracks. I have a proposition for you that could best utilize your skills for the greater good. I would very much appreciate if you would be as kind as to visit me in my fortress which is located in Masyaf. Once you are at the gates, show this letter to the tallest guard there, he will then take you to me and we can discuss further._

_-The Master_

Well, this should be fun. Though it does not explain what kind of a proposition this may be, I would like to leap before I think this time. This should be fun, and if all of the Assassins are as weak as the one I had seen today, then defending myself should be and easy matter. Well the 'Master' let us see what you have in mind.

_Let the journey begin. Move ever onward._


	3. The Proposition

**The Proposition**

I decided that I should cut my time short in Damascus and start the travel to Masyaf. It would take me at least four days to reach there. I was never the one to use a horse or any other type of transportation that would make traveling easier. I liked to be alone when I travel; I was never big on travelling with others, even if it was with an animal.

I headed out as soon as I was stocked up and well rested. Not many people would travel without some kind of sun protection; however, I loved the heat. I love the feeling of my skin crawling all over as the blazing hot sun beat down in my face and on my arms. The only time I would wear sun or heat protection is when I am in a city or a settlement; don't want people to look at me funny like I was an even bigger freak.

The feeling of travelling is a feeling that one will never forget. It stays with you until the end of time and is there whenever you feel trapped and alone. Life is but a journey after all, we have a journey of some sort and it is the greatest thing ever. I see most people these days trapped away in their own little enclosures, afraid to face the world and find a more suitable life for themselves. I see the people and think to myself, 'why would anyone want to live their lives in utter boredom,' then I realise that there are others who try to prevent people from starting their own journeys. It is a sad world we live in.

By day two I had reached a rather small settlement. It was not a flashy place and was stationed by a small oasis. The extravagant palm trees grew around the village, as if protecting it from some unknown evil. All kinds of livestock ran freely around the village: goats, chicken, pack mules, swine and some cattle. There were horses too, but they were not as free roaming as the other animals, they were either in stables or round paddocks. I decided that I was going to rest here for the night, not many guards roamed around here and usually leave me alone for they are afraid of me and think that I really am a ghost or a witch.

I also had a friend who lived around here. The man was a crazy fool but he was great company and most of the villagers enjoyed his ramblings about how he used to be some amazing adventurer. Shaman was his name, why he was called that, I have no idea.

"Life is too short to be living around in the same place all your life. All of you are fools to enjoy living in these conditions," he once said as he rambled on to the other villagers. Everyone laughed as they went on about their daily routines like herded cattle. The guards do not act lightly upon his ramblings and usually give him a bit of a beating before making their way along their patrols. That was the day Shaman and I met, when I was the only one who would listen and help him when he needed it.

I made my way through the village and pass all the hustle and bustle of the country folk. They did not live like the people in the city, but they did like to get around and cause a ruckus. It was mainly bickering, gossiping and men working the land. I found where Shaman lives and lightly knocked on the door, there was no answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I then heard some rambling going on over near the centre of the village.

I made my way over to where the noise was coming from. I saw Shaman in a sea of children, all eager to hear his tales, which were only lies in fact but why bother tell anyone. All the children gathered around at his feet and listened eagerly as to what he was saying. Shaman was not one to tell a story in context, he was big on exaggeration so you can tell why the parents looked on and shook their heads in dismay when he told his story to the children.

"I remember the day when I first set eyes on a magnificent but terrifying creature," he began, "it was a ferocious dog with three heads with giant fangs and piercing eyes," see, I told you he like to exaggerate.

"What did you do?" asked one of the children excitedly. Shaman spread his arms wide and threw a big smile.

"Well I took my trusty sword Shitan," he produced his sword out and showed it around, I never even knew he had a sword. "And then drove it into the beasts heart, thus defeating the fowl beast," all the children cheered as the parents shook their heads and hurried their family home for supper.

I stood over to the side and laughed. He was the biggest liar I had ever met, but he was a harmless liar. Shaman spotted me off to the side and hurriedly came over to greet me.

"Zahria is that you? I thought you had just left. What are you doing back here so early?" He questioned as he gave me a pet on the shoulder.

"It seems that things have taken a rather strange turn," I explained solemnly. He shook his head in deep thought. "Do you think I could stay here for the night? I have a two day journey ahead of me and I need all the rest I can get at the moment,"

"Of course you are most welcome to stay, come with me," he led me through the village and onward to his house. It was a small house that was located on the outskirts of the village. "You know, this war is a silly business, you should be careful when venturing out there," of course he meant the 'Third Crusade' which to me is just some silly king fighting with another useless blob of waste. I never cared much for politics, nor would I want to ever know.

Shaman fed me and gave me a bed for the night. I rested well and recovered for my wounds during the journey from Damascus to Shaman's village. It was very tough travelling by foot let me tell you; however, I still felt that it was something I had to do no matter what. Once I was well rested I headed out at dawn and swiftly made my way to Masyaf.

* * *

Masyaf was a magnificent place. It was built on a cliff facing out into a valley of water. There was a rather large fortress on the tip top of the hill that overlooked a village below. The gates were as tall as most other gates found in most cities. I remember the letter reading that I was to find the tallest guard stationed at the gates, though the only two guards there seemed to be of similar height. What did he mean by tallest anyway?

"Feeling lost are we?" I heard a voice resonate over from the stables. I looked over to see the Assassin I had helped at least a week ago. I narrowed my eyes at him as he came closer. "Don't seem shocked, of course I would be here before you seeing as I had a horse and you do not," he remarked snidely.

"I choose not to own a horse, it is not as if I cannot find one or be able to afford one," he merely just chuckled. "Who are you anyway?" I demanded.

"Have I not introduced myself? Forgive me, my name is Rashid and I will be your guide today," I looked at him sceptically and then looked over to the two other guards. I then looked back at him, confusion written on my face.

"The letter said that I was to look for the tallest guard and show the letter to him, the only thing tall about you is your ego," he just gave me a smirk.

"Why don't you hand me the letter so I can confirm that," I stared at him for a moment before producing the letter from my travel bag. I handed him the letter and he read over it, eyes swiftly roaming over it like a hawk. "That sly old man," he simply replied as he handed me back the letter. "My ego does seem to get the better of me," reluctantly, I followed Rashid to the fortress.

The village was not anything out of the ordinary for me, though I have to wonder. How can these people live among some of the most dangerous men and not have a problem with it. The Assassin's must have some code to protect mankind or something as farfetched as that. Those kinds of ideals bore me; it seems that everyone with power has to be like that.

I had noticed a few eyes shoot my way and gossiping starting to steer its way into the village as I passed by. They must not have heard of me down here, or they have heard of me just have never witnessed me. I do not mind the gossiping that is shot around me, I just let it slide and keep on going, and I do not care as to what people think of me.

We made our way up to the fortress and into the courtyard. There was Assassins training in a sort of training ring located in the centre of the courtyard. Two men went at each other, swords clashing and steel clanging. As Rashid led me through the courtyard, I could feel all eyes on me.

The men watched as a 'women' dared wandered into the fortress of the Assassins. I would never know a true reason as to why they stared at me. Maybe it was because women never entered the courtyard, maybe they found me attractive. I still could not help but to think, 'men'.

We entered a library located atop a series of stairs. This library had a room off to the right with shelves filled to the brim with books. In the other room stood a large window and before it a desk with books and scrolls laid out over it. A cage that held host to some pigeons were placed on a smaller desk to the side, the birds cooed lightly, waiting for the next message they wish to relay.

As we entered, and older man stood at the table, reading one of his books, eyes distant and he seemed to be in deep thought. He then raised his head as he heard us enter his domain. I assumed that this man was their Master. He seemed to be the man to hold high authority and respect.

"Master, I have brought you the women you have asked for," Rashid announced proudly. The Master stared at him with solemn eyes.

"The ego is not very becoming of you Rashid. It will very much kill you my child," The Master replied as he waved his hand for Rashid to take his leave, which he did so reluctantly. The Master then turned to me and his expressions seemed to change into something of interest.

"So then, you must be the ghost I have heard so much about. I am Al-Mualim, leader of the Syrian Assassins, and your name would be?" I normally would not give my name willingly to someone I had just met, but seeing as he had given me his name first, I think I can oblige here.

"Zahria," I simply replied. He seemed pleased at that and paced around his room for a bit in thought. "Is there any reason as to why you would wish to speak to me?" I asked impatiently when I thought that I was not going to get a response from this man.

"Let us not rush to formalities just quite yet. How was your trip here? I trust that it was a safe one," He asked trying to avoid the subject at hand. I may as well play along; it is not like I am the one in need of anything.

"The trip was hot, though the sun never is a problem so much as the people who hang around the roads and try to scare wary travellers. If you don't count the Crusade that is cleaning this land up like a plague, then yes, my trip was enjoyable if you would," I said as Al-Mualim looked at me with astonishment.

"You are quite informed about the happenings of this land it seems,"

"It helps to know what you are up against before venturing into any land, though it is sometimes easier to leap before you think," he nodded in agreement to my answer.

"I think that you are much more suited to this task that I am about to assign you than any of my Assassins,"

"You aren't assigning anything to me, I do what I please and belong to no one,"

"That is true, but nonetheless you are well suited for the feat that I am about to ask of you. You see, there are the types of shards, as you would call it, and I am in need of retrieving them," he went on after the little charade that was put on.

"How so?" I asked.

"It is a very delicate matter, one that I do not wish to discuss openly," his eyes darted around the room as if someone were really watching.

"Are these shards really that important that no one, not even your loyal dogs, can know about this," He smiled lightly at my induction.

"I guess you could say that, you do have quite a mouth on you though,"

"It comes in handy most of the time. If this is top secret, then why let me in on this clandestine?" he looked down in deep thought then spoke up again.

"There is no one as stealthy and unseen as you are, I must admit, not even my men could even find these shards. I have heard how you wander the desert and appear as a wandering spirit. No one has ever captured you before and I believe we can use this to our advantage," I thought about all this for a moment.

"What would it mean for me if I found these shards?"

"I understand that you can never stay in the same place for more than three days, I could offer you full protection under the Assassins, therefore you may never have to keep running," That did seem like a good idea, I could rest easier and not have to worry about people chasing me down all the time, however.

"No deal," I simply said as he looked at me surprised.

"Why not, I believe that is your best option, why turn it down?"

"It's as simple as this. If I were to stay here and be able to rest easier, where would be the fun in that? I would not be able to travel anymore and get out into the fresh air. Living in a village is not my kind of living. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept that deal," I was about to take the stairs and out of this ridiculous place forever until Al-Mualim called out.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw his outstretched arm. "I will let you join our cause," I gave a small laugh and he looked at me confused.

"I never said I was not going to get you the shards, actually I think it might be fun. I just wanted to ask if you could give me anything worthwhile in return, it seems that I was wrong though. Anyway, off to the shards I will go,"

"Do you even know what they look like?" he asked after he shook his confusion away.

"Do you?" I replied with a question, I never understood why people do that but it seems really fun to do. He then showed me a drawing of one and I then nodded in understandment and then took my leave.

* * *

I saw Rashid standing by the entrance of the fortress and I tried to hurry by but he cut me off. I rolled my eyes as he looked at me with eager eyes.

"What did the Master ask of you," I shook my head and pushed my way past him.

"He only asked me to join the Assassins which I refused to do," I lied to him.

"That's good, you would never make a good Assassin anyway," he remarked snidely.

"Says the one who had to fake a fall to hand over a letter," he stopped in his tracks and replied angrily.

"It was only necessary," I chuckled lightly as I made my way through the courtyard. I was heading to the gates when a large mass bumped into me, almost causing me to fall over. I looked up to see a man, a head taller than me, tower before me. I could not see his face properly, but I noticed a scar that ran down his lip.

That was all I saw of the stranger before he pushed past me without a word. I watched the stranger walk by, wandering who he was and why he was so rude. I did not notice Rashid by me until he spoke.

"That man is as strong as he is arrogant. Watch yourself around him, he is trouble that one," The stranger disappeared into the fortress; my gaze instantly broke as I lost sight of him.

"Who is he anyway?"

"That is Altair, the only reason why he is a Master Assassin is that he obeys orders like a dog," by the way Rashid sounded when he talked about Altair made him seem like he was a real arrogant bastard, but I was not one who was quick to judge. Although he did push me out of the way, I do not know this guy and decided to keep all thoughts of him out. All I was to focus on now was to find these shards.

I kept walking to the direction of the gates, Rashid was still following me. This guy would just not leave me alone. He was like one of those puppy dogs that once you feed, will never go away.

"Would you quit following me Rashid, I think I know how to get out of this place," he simply smirked and kept on following.

"You seem interesting; I wish to know more about you, that's all,"

"Well it is annoying and creeping me out,"

"The all I wish to know is your name, I will leave you alone then," this guy was persistent, I'll give him that.

"Zahria, my name is Zahria. Will you leave me alone now," he gave a small chuckle and kept on following. "I gave you my name, now stop following me,"

"I never said when I would stop following you," I shot him a cold gaze that made him stop smiling. "I will stop following you to the stables then, how about that. Besides, you will need help choosing a horse to help you travel faster,"

"I have already told you before; I do not require a horse,"

"The Master insists it, and we all have to obey our Master,"

"You say that but when you talk about people like Altair you make it sound like a bad thing," he gave a sheepish smile.

"That is a different story, I am not a hypocrite mind you," I then walked through the village, not caring to listen to anything Rashid had to say. Another I can say he is, a trickster, a no good dirty trickster.

* * *

We finally reached the front gate and I was about to take off and leave all of this madness behind until Rashid grabbed me by the elbow and started to drag me over to the stables.

"Whether we both like it or not, I have to provide you with a horse, Master's orders," he led me over to where a stable was grooming down some horses in the stable. "We require the fastest horse you have here stable boy, Master Al-Mualim's orders," Rashid demanded and then the boy shook his head rapidly.

"But sir, Sami is not suited for travelling yet," Rashid gave a sigh.

"Is he acting up again?" the stable boy nodded and he led us out the back to see the horse. Sami was a dappled grey stallion. He was very large and had muscles showing off everywhere. He had that wild flare in his eye, like a monster that could not be tamed. It was frightening to watch him gallop back and forth around the ring.

"He will have to do though, the Master wishes for this you women to ride him," the stable boy looked at me with surprise. I was not paying any attention to what they were discussing; I could not help stare at this magnificent animal.

If I had to ride him, then someone was going to have to calm him down. I entered the round paddock with Sami to try and calm him down. Despite the protests from the other two, I made my way slowly over to Sami. The horse and I stared at each other as I made my way towards him. He did shift uncomfortably for a bit but as I put my hand on his nose he seemed to calm right down .I wrapped my arms around him and gave him soothing words of comfort.

"You'll be fine big guy," I whispered so only he could hear, "I have a job to do and in need of assistance, do you think you could help me," the horse gave a small throaty noise as if he was agreeing to help. We finally got Sami saddled up and ready to go.

"Do you know how to ride?" Rashid asked.

"How hard could it be?" I put my foot in the stirrup and swung myself into the saddle. I looked down and saw how far off the ground I was on Sami, but I trusted that he would not let me fall. I held on to the reins and encouraged Sami to start off in a bit of a canter and where were off down the road. I did not know where to start, but I just had to take this one step at a time.

_Life is a journey. Let your instincts make the right turns for you._

* * *

**I don't know if this story is any good or not, so please review, they are always welcome. If you do like this story, then you will absolutely love my other story 'The Assassin's Dragon'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or any of the characters.**

**Any other OC is my own.**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Midnight**


	4. The First Shard

**The First Shard**

I searched around for four days and I had found nothing, not a single clue. It was a futile task let me tell you. It is now wonder why even the Assassins could not find anything, though I wonder still why I had been chosen amongst all to find these shards. Despite the short time together, Sami and I had grown closer to each other, he would follow me when I called and would stay when I ordered him to. We had grown to trust each other very well since being together; we saw an aura of protection around each other.

I searched every place I could think of where someone might hide something special such as treasures and artifacts. When I could not find anything I decided that I should head to a city and find information there, and what could be better than Damascus. I cannot believe I had not thought of this before, I guess I leapt too far without thinking.

After a long ride I had made it to Damascus. I must admit, riding was not very fun at all when it has to be done for a long time. I left Sami out in the stables in front of the city and made my way through the gates, successfully avoiding the guards altogether. I wore the blue cloth I kept with me so that people would not be able to recognize me, people were so gullible, and also to be able to blend in easier with the citizens.

I wondered the city for about an hour or so and I still heard nothing about what I was supposed to be looking for. It is probably most likely that the shard I am looking for is not here it seems. I decided to rest and sit at a bench when I had arrived in the Souk al-Silaah.

I was thinking about my next course of action when I saw something familiar in the crowd. I looked over and saw the mysterious man in white, Altair, if I recall correctly. I wonder why he was here, probably on a mission assigned to him by his Master. He did not look like the person I remembered seeing; it looked like he was missing something.

Suddenly there was a commotion as a man walked out, bodyguards at tow, standing over and towering a cowering man. I had remembered hearing about this man; his name was Tamir, the black-market merchant as I had learned.

"If you'd just have a look…" the man said, trembling on the ground before the man in charge.

"I've no interest in you calculations," the merchant snapped. By this time there had been people who moved away from the souk, or all conversations halted to a standstill as they looked on towards the ruckus. "The numbers change nothing. Your men have failed to make the order, which means I have failed my client,"

I watched silently in my place as they went back and forth, the trembling man pleading about needing more time. Tamir snapped back about laziness and excuses. I mostly tuned out; none of this was worth anything to me, mostly two men bickering about an order that needs to be filled. I noticed that Altair had shifted outside of the crowd, watching intently as the fight went on.

"Too much," I then heard the merchant say as he started to raise his voice. "I have given you _everything_. Without me you would still me charming serpents for coins," that is actually a fun thing to see, you should all try it at least once. "All I ask in return was that you fill the orders I bring you, and you say

I ask _too much_?" his eyes filled with something that I had never seen before but had only been described to me, bloodlust. Bloodlust is never a good thing for one to have.

Tamir then produced a dagger and everyone in the souk stiffened, afraid to move. The cowering man let out a whimper, like he knew what was going to happen. I think everyone knew what was going to happen. Tamir was not the one you would want to displease. He then drove the blade in the man's chest, opening a wound, blood pool down his tunic.

"No Stop!" he pleaded as he fell to his knees clutching his wound.

"Stop, I was just getting started," he then proceeded to stab the poor man in the chest several times until there was blood everywhere. "You come into my souk, stood before my men and dare to insult me?" he kept stabbing the poor fool like he was a pig that was sent off to the butchers.

"You must learn your place," with his final breath, the man was no more. He was just a pile of nothingness as the crimson blood spread into the fountain the body lay in. This is why I am sickened by society; everyone had just stood there like a flock of sheep, not moving until someone makes the first. Tamir then turned to the crowd, pleased with what he had done.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before telling me that something cannot be done. Now get back to work," the bystanders who watched the scene, mouths agape, shook themselves out of their fear and hurried back to their stalls or conversations or whatever people do with their time I a market place.

Tamir resumed his walk around the souk, critiquing every little detail about how this would never sell or how this was made poorly. The bodyguards felt that they should let their guard down seeing as everyone was terrified of Tamir. I then noticed that Altair moved in closer to the merchant after the guards went off to some other stall. Maybe he was sent to assassinate Tamir, which would be a blessing to the people in the merchant business.

Tamir had moved to one stall and was in a discussion with the merchant when I saw Altair swiftly move in and, was that a blade I saw? Altair lowered Tamir to the ground and I could see fresh crimson blood form around the dying merchant.

I noticed that Tamir was saying his final words when his pouch fell off of his belt and from it a sort of a dimly glowing object fell out of it. It looked like… No it couldn't be the shard. The bodyguards noticed that something was wrong. Altair had finished up and was starting to stalk away. Before anything could happen, I pounced up, grabbed the shard, and ran in the opposite direction before the guards could give chase.

* * *

The bells lasted for hours, did they not know that they were not going to catch the Assassin. He was probably gone by now and heading out to Masyaf. I sat on a high tower, out of sight from the world. I took the time to observe the shard in my hand. It shined a dim light and had unusual yet very fascinating markings on it. I placed it back in my bag and kept on waiting for the warning bells to stop.

I climbed down from the tower when I knew that it would be safe to go to a lower level. I decided that I should head to Shihab's house and spend the night there before heading off tomorrow and handing over the shard. The sun was starting to set and by the time I reached the house it would already be night time.

I ran across the rooftops and was already halfway to the house. I jumped down from a small ledge and rounded a corner when I was stopped dead in my tracks by white clothing. I looked up and noticed that it was Altair who was standing before me. I thought he would have left by now. He stared down at me with a cold gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as we glared at each other.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Do not answer me with a question, I had asked you something first," I threw my hands up in defeat.

"I confess. I was sent here by your Master to retrieve something that even you would not be able to find," anger flared in his eyes as he went to grab me. I swiftly took hold of his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He then shot out a blade which stopped dead between my eyes. Ah, so they use a hidden blade.

"Is that what you used to kill the merchant Tamir?" He released his wrist from my hold and withdrew his blade.

"You are playing a dangerous game here women, you must watch yourself," he said as he turned to leave.

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle myself. Besides, I must be better than you if your own Master asked me to go on this mission," He went to turn around but I was already out of sight. Altair may be arrogant but there was something about him that amused me, something that made me smile on the inside.

* * *

I had been correct as usual, it was nighttime by the time I had reached Shihab's house. There was not a soul on the street so it should be safe to enter the house. I lightly knocked on the door and about three seconds later the door slightly opened and then opened all the way, arms shooting out and wrapped around me. Munira hugged me tightly before leading me into the house.

"Thank Allah you are alright, I thought something may have happened to you my child,"

"Why would I not be alright," Shihab was stood from the table and came over to me, giving me a loving hug.

"Had you not heard the warning bells? An Assassin had killed the merchant Tamir," That's right, it sounded off through the entire city.

"I assure you that I am alright," They all sighed in relief. "Do you think I could stay here for the night?" they welcomed me with open arms and I was allowed to stay. I was well rested by then next day and headed out early to deliver the shard.

* * *

Sami waited impatiently for me. I untethered him and we took off down the road to Masyaf under the beating sun. We rode for two days; it was such a relief to travel much faster. I should ask to keep Siam once I handed over the shard, he was my trusty companion and I did not want to give him up.

I headed through the village and into the fortress. I made my way up the stairs to find Al-Mualim in his desk, reading. He looked up to me and finished up his reading before closing the book.

"I see you have returned, I did not receive word that you would return,"

"Was there supposed to be some sort of notice?"

"I assumed that someone had told you to check in with the Assassin Bureau's located in each of the city. I had sent word to each that you may be arriving," that damn Rashid did not even tell me.

"Forgive, I did not know,"

"You are forgiven; I had not known this would happen. I trust that you have been successful in you search," I produced the shard from my travel bag and handed him the dimly glowing object. He held it eagerly in his hands, the hunger evident in his eyes.

"What is it for anyway?"

"This is a special artifact, along with the others…"

"You mean there are more?" I exclaimed. I had not known there were more. I guess it was too good to be true when I had found the shard after an almost week of searching.

"Do not speak unless I say so," Al-Mualim said sternly. I bowed my head in apology; I should not have spoken out of line. Nothing good ever comes out of speaking out of line. It is like back chatting to a guard, I have seen it happen any times and it all ends the same, an empty funeral.

"There are at least eight more of them to be found. This is no easy task which is why I have asked you to help. You should head out soon to collect another one, when you have found it, bring it back here," he waved his hand for me to leave.

* * *

I walked down the steps and low and behold, Altair was walking up the same steps. He glared at me before making his way past. I could not help but smirk, he amused me so. I walked out into the courtyard and I heard someone walk beside me.

"You are back I see," Rashid said as he started to follow me again.

"Can you not leave me alone?"

"No, not really, for I am headed the same way as you are,"

"I doubt that,"

"But you see, I have been assigned a mission from Al-Mualim and must see to it that I do not fail," I rolled my eyes as I made my way through the village. It seemed different from last time, like some unknown force has washed over this fine place and left it to lick its wounds.

"Has something happened here while I was gone?" I asked as Rashid looked at me confused for a moment then he looked on, deep in thought.

"The Templars came, overrun the city, hell-bent on destroying us,"

"Who are the Templars anyway? Some secret organization determined to enslave mankind?"

"In a way yes, it is our job to stop them, we are sworn enemies," I nodded in thought. Were the Assassins the complete opposite as to what I have heard they were to be? Were they some sort of peacemakers in a way?

"How did they overrun the village?" he then looked at me, anger in his eyes as he replied.

"Altair did it, he compromised the Creed," he said it with such venom and hate embedded in those words.

"How did he compromise the Creed? Is it such a bad thing anyway, he could have been in trouble," The anger he had on those words were then seemed to be shot my way.

"Are you trying to defend him?" I glared back at him.

"I am only saying there must have been a reason that something has gone wrong in the first place," he seemed shocked when I spat back at him with as much anger as he did to me.

"The only reason is that he did not listen, and in doing so he was stripped of his rank and made a novice once more,"

"Why such a severe punishment?" he gave me a smile and his happy attitude seemed to be back.

"You ask a lot of questions do you?"

"If you do not like it, then you can leave me alone and bother someone else," he threw up his hands in defense.

"Alright then, there are these rules we call tenants. If any one Assassin breaks the tenants, then they are punished severely. Altair, however, had broken all three,"

"Al-Mualim did not give him a more severe punishment?" he shook his head solemnly. No more words were exchanged as we made our way towards the stables.

* * *

Sami whinnied as he saw me walk over to him. I gave him a pat on the nose and hugged his neck. The stable boy put a bridle on him and saddled him up for me, he then went over to retrieve Rashid's horse. Rashid stared at me as I gave soothing words to Sami.

"That horse really likes you," he commented. Sami gave a loud neigh and I smiled.

"I think it is just that we both understand each other," the stable boy handed Rashid his horse and we both mounted and headed down the road.

"If we hurry we can both make it to Jerusalem by noon tomorrow,"

"Are you heading to Jerusalem?" he nodded. "Then I think I will head to Acre," I laughed as I urged Sami into a gallop. I heard Rashid throw insults my way. Life was too good to be following orders from too many people.

_Take the time to enjoy your journey. You do not have time for too many leaders._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters.**

**All OC's belong to me.**

**Thank you all for reading, please review, any criticism is welcome.**

**-Midnight**


	5. The Second Shard

**The Second Shard**

Acre was a place full of poverty and disease. The Crusaders had taken over, announcing it as their own. I never liked this place; it had a smell that would render even a dog useless, it was an overpowering stench that held of death and disease. Why anyone would want to live here, I would never understand, maybe it was because they were too afraid to leave. I wanted to get this place out of the way so I would never come back here again.

This place was not my ideal place for an adventure. The only adventurous part about this place was sailing across the sea to regions unknown to me. I had thought from time to time that I should board one of those big ships and sail out of here and discover the world. I never had the chance to do that, maybe I was afraid to leave this place, I was not sure.

As I walked the streets trying to find information, I noticed many sickly men and women. Disease here spreads all over like a common plague, if you do not watch out you may be the next victim. The sick muttered inaudible sayings, flailing their arms around like madmen. I do not know the story about this place, but I wonder why they do not go and see a doctor for help. Had the sickness accumulated to a point where they have lost their minds?

As I walked on finding no luck sitting on a bench and eavesdropping on a couple of guards, I noticed a flash of white walk on by. I looked over to see Altair; I wonder if he had an assignment that needed to be done here. I always seem to be running into him often. I decided to follow him and see where he would lead me; I might even find information on the way.

I followed him through the crowds, avoiding detection from both him and the guards when necessary. Eventually he stopped and waited around a crowd of people for a moment. I hid behind nearby house and waited for him to do something.

I noticed there were two people talking in a heated discussion. I was too far away to hear anything but I saw one man pass a letter to his companion then headed of in one direction while the other headed in Altar's direction.

Once the man walked passed Altair, he started to follow; I wonder what he was up to. When Altair was close enough, he reached out and took hold of the letter that was handed to the man. Maybe what was contained in the letter was of great importance to the Assassin. The man walked past my hiding spot and then noticed that something was missing.

"Where did it go?" he questioned to himself as he stated to search his pockets. "It could not have fallen out," Altair had already disappeared by this time. I knew I was not going to receive any answers from here so I headed off to somewhere else.

* * *

I think that finding these shards might be harder than I thought. They could be anywhere, maybe a treasure hunter picked on up, or a merchant could be selling it at a ridiculous price. They could be anywhere in this world and not just in Syria.

I took a back alley just to get out of the crowds. Suddenly, all I saw in front of me was white. I stopped myself from running into it and backed up only to see Altair with his expressionless face.

"You were following me," he simply stated. I smirked and nodded, so he had actually noticed me following him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as a deep growl came from his throat.

"I do not need some girl following me," he barked as he stepped closer to me.

"I think that to be a bit harsh. I was only looking for some information and happened to see you walk by,"

"Why were you following me?" he questioned as he started to get a little bit angrier. Fine, I shall play his little game then.

"I thought that by following you I could learn some information on how to retrieve something," he did not seem convinced.

"You are lying to me,"

"Why would I be lying to you, what could I possibly gain from doing that?" he studied my face for a moment, I could just see his eyes underneath his hood, they were a nice gold colour. It reminded me of an eagle's eyes, such mesmerizing beauty.

"Fine, I believe you," he then was about to take his leave when I grabbed him by the elbow and stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you not going to tell me why you are here?" he looked at me shocked for a moment, then the normal anger filled his eyes again.

"I should not have to explain myself to anyone," I smiled then released his arm which he withdrew swiftly.

"That does not matter anyway; I do not need to know why you're here. I will find that out in my own time," and with that I was up on the rooftops and out of sight.

* * *

After a few more hours there was still no luck. Maybe there was no use for this futile searching, is should just probably give up. Though I was never one to give up before, how do you think I have made it this far. No, I will decide to keep going and get this over with. I was running over the rooftops when I heard a group of men cackling across the still air. I was interested as to what was happening and ran to the direction of the sound.

I saw that there were some average drunk citizens all crowded around one area. I leaned over the roof tops and saw that they were kicking a poor defenceless dog. What kind of sick game was this? The dog was coloured a sandy colour and there was blood from where the men were kicking him. He was whimpering and trying to find a place to escape. The poor guy needed some help.

I jumped down from the rooftops and went to give these guys a piece of my mind. I spun the first guy around and gave him a good punch in the face. I then went over to the man who was still kicking the dog; let's just say I gave him a good kick in the crown jewels. The others were cowering in fear and took their drunken arses home.

I went over to the dog that was shaking and whimpering as he lay on the ground. I quickly cleaned his wounds and gave him some herbs that would soothe the pain. The dog gave me a playful lick as I did this and I could not help but smile at his adorableness.

"There you go little guy, all better," after a few minutes of resting the dog stood and tried to get a good feel of his legs. He gave me a living lick on his face and lied down in my lap. "Those cowards did that because you were better looking than them," I laughed as the dog looked into my eyes with his brown ones.

I saw a shadow on top of a roof not too far from here, it was Altair. I wonder where he was going this time; he did get around a lot. I stood up and went to follow him, maybe this time I will finally receive some well-earned information. I climbed to the top of the building where I first saw him, he was heading in the direction of what I assumed was a hospital if I remembered correctly; I was not accustomed too much of the happenings around here.

I was about to follow pursuit when I heard a bark from below, the yellow dog was trying to find a way up the building.

"I am so sorry little guy, but you cannot follow me, you should go back home," I then darted off to where I saw Altair go, hoping that I did not lose him.

* * *

There were guards blocking the entrance to the hospital, anyone who wished to enter were refused by each of the guards. I wonder why they had blocked off the entrance. Maybe this was why the citizens of Acre could not receive medical help; they were refused by the guards. What kind of a sick place is this?

I got down to the ground, maybe I could find a way in. I looked around for every possible way to infiltrate the fortress, but there was no way in without being unnoticed. I noticed that people had started to make way for a group of scholars, there seemed to be one that was out of place though. I looked really hard and noticed that Altair was among the group, crafty guy I will give him that. I stood on the outside of the crowd towards the entrance; the guards were so distracted by the crowd and the scholars that I slipped by without even being noticed. Gullible fools are all I have to say.

If I thought the city was bad, it was nothing compared to this. The smell of death was fresh in the air and human waste. It literally smelled like something had died, while I have been in here, someone may have died now. There were sounds of moaning and screaming from inside the hospital. What were they doing to the patients here, conducting tests on them? Suddenly a man came running out from behind the doors pleading to anyone that would listen.

"No! Help me!" he screamed as he ran out, face wrought with fear. "You must help me!" he screamed again. Guards then ran after the man, holding him down, intent on keeping here in this hell of a place.

They started to beat him, a sickening sound of fist against flesh, watching would drive anyone mad. More of the patients had gathered, ready to be entertained. Everyone has lost their mind and has seemed to go mad here.

"Mercy, I beg mercy!" the man cried as they kept of beating him. The guards stopped beating the man when what I assumed to be a doctor stepped forward. He was an elderly man it seemed, his features started to wrinkle and grey hair was adorned on his head. He wore a bloodied apron, most likely caused by his line of work.

"Enough, I asked you to retrieve the patient, not kill him," the doctor said as the guards stepped away from the patient cowering on the floor. "There, there. Everything will be alright. Give me your hand," the doctor said as he approached the patient.

"No – no, don't touch me. Not again…" the doctor seemed offended. I watched intent to know what will happen. Why are these patients afraid of him? What kind of a doctor was this guy anyway? I felt someone stand by me; I need not turn around to know who it was anyway, for I knew. Altair stood stiffly beside me; unspoken words were said between us as we witnessed the event before us.

The doctor did not seem nice anymore as he slapped the man for rambling to the others about how he was not who he seems to be. This received the patient a slap to the face, and he gave a whimper in pain.

"Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice…"

The man then screamed out to everyone as he ran around, the guards chased him. He spoke of how the doctor was full of lies. The guards took hold of his arms and held him in front of the doctor.

"You should not have done that," the doctor said, he then looked towards his guards. "Return him to his quarters. I'll be along once I have finished with the others,"

"You cannot keep me here. I'll escape again," the man shouted out.

"No, you won't," he looked towards his guards again. "Break his legs, both of them," the assumed leader stepped forward as they held his legs out. What came next was a sickening sound, the sound of crunching bones that sent chills down my spine. I stepped back a little until I felt and arm around me. Altair held me in place, which was a good thin too because I felt like I was going to faint.

"I am so sorry child," the doctor said, mainly to himself, as his attitude from before had returned. "Have you people nothing better to do," he snapped as everyone stared, horrified. The all started to move away as they shook off all fear in themselves. What kind of a doctor was he anyway?

Altair grabbed my arm and led me over amongst the crowd. He let go once he was amongst the scholars again as they were headed into the main ward. I saw that there were beams among the ceiling, as swiftly as a cat; I made my way into the concealing darkness before anyone saw me. It was a lucky thing that the guards surrounded the doctor and were not paying much attention to anything else.

I followed Altair while crawling above on the beams. The pain and suffering that these poor souls had to put up with was unbearable to watch. I saw that most of the patients were bleeding; writhing in pain or unconscious from the amount of suffering they were out through.

The doctor was observing one of his patients, handing out empty reassuring words. The kinds of words where people say that everything will be fine until they sell your soul to the devil, this was sickening and had to be stopped.

I saw the doctor move off and was coming in close to the scholars. When he was close enough, Altair swiftly moved in, using his hidden blade, he drove it deep into his neck as the doctor breathed his final words. When Altair went for his marker I noticed an all too familiar dim glow, another shard, this would be my second one.

I was about to jump down, retrieving the shard and make my escape, when the guards were alerted to the dead body of the doctor. I thought I saw a quick glimpse of Altair up to me and gave me a smirk, before he grabbed the shard and took off with it.

I was completely shocked that I did not know what to do; I guess escaping this place was the best option for now. I jumped down from the beams, onto the ground and out of the hospital. With the guards in pursuit the only thing to do was get out and run along the rooftops, so that was where I was headed.

* * *

Once I was out of there I started to search for where Altair was. I thought that I heard clashing of metal and I ran straight to it, hoping that it was the right place to be. When I had reached the sound I saw about four dead bodies and two other men fighting. I recognised one of them as Altair and he was fighting a rather large guard. The guard held a rather large sword and swung it around like an ox. I drew out my dagger, took image of my mark, and threw. It was a successful hit.

I jumped down from the rooftop and made my way over to the dead body to retrieve my dagger. I saw Altair withdraw his sword and gave me that same smirk that I thought I saw before. I stared at him quizzically as he let out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"I did not think a woman could kill someone so willingly,"

"I did not do this willingly," I said as I motioned to the dead body. "I would never kill willingly," his expression then turned to that of his normal attitude. He produced the shard he had been holding onto. I caught it, examined it for a moment, and then placed it back in my travel bag.

"You should not have followed me, something could have happened to you," he remarked in his serious tone.

"I have told you before that I can look after myself,"

"You are stubborn, I will give you that," I examined him for a moment; he seemed to be hiding something. "What?" he questioned.

"Why did you look after me in there?"

"Why do you follow me?" I smiled at his question.

"Do you always answer questions with a question?" he gave me that smirk again.

"Do you?" I let out a small laugh.

"We are not going to get anywhere with this are we?" he seemed like he was about to say something until the sound from a few more guards could be heard not too far away.

"Follow me," he said before taking to the rooftops. I followed as we made our way across the roofs in order to find a hiding spot. We eventually found a rooftop garden were we could hide. "I think we lost them," he stated before calming his breath from the run. This man fascinates me, I do not know why he is like this, but I wish to find out.

"Do you really want to know why I followed you?" he then realized that I was talking and nodded in agreement. "I followed you because I wanted to see if you could lead me to the shard. You also interest me, I have never seen anyone like you," he stared at me for a while and I was not sure if he was going to speak or not.

"You also seem to interest me, which is why I let you follow me and also why I helped you out," I laughed and he looked at me, confused. "What is so funny?"

"You let me follow you, before you were saying not to," I said as I kept laughing.

"You are very strange," he said with a smile. That was probably the first time I have ever seen him smile. "I should head back to the Bureau, I will no doubt see you later though," he said, before slipping out of the rooftop garden. All I could do was smile, had I quickly judged him, I would never know how kind he could be.

* * *

It was getting late, but I did not want to stay in this godforsaken place any minute. I took the first street onto a main one and headed out to the front gates. I was halfway to the gates when a familiar yellow dog ran my way as soon as he saw me. He jumped on me and started to lick my face.

"Hey, you're that same dog from earlier, what are you doing here?" he let out a bark and wagged his tail. "Do you want to come with me?" he let out a bark as if to say yes. "Alright then, you with me from now on, but I will need to give you a name," I thought about it for a moment. "How about Kamal?" the dog let out a playful yip. "Let's go then Kamal,"

We made our way out of the city gates where I had left Sami. The horse whinnied as he saw me; I gave him a hug and untethered him. Sami bent his head down and stated to sniff Kamal.

"This is Kamal, Kamal this is Sami, I want both of you to be nice to each other ok," after the formalities were over, I mounted Sami and we took off into a gallop, Kamal running right behind. Now I had two companions travelling with me, travelling was going to be a whole lot more fun.

_Friends are great help on your journey. Never forget they will always help you when you need them the most._


End file.
